


Burnt But Loved

by flickawhip



Category: LEON TV RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Katie burns something... slightly. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt But Loved

"FUCK!"

The curse rings out clearly even as John moves to join his wife, unable to stop himself laughing a little. 

"Burn yourself again?"

He asks gently, looping long arms around Katie from behind and kissing her neck gently. Katie sighs, leaning back against him and letting her hands come to rest over his. 

"Not quite... nearly though."

She mutters. 

John laughs again, kissing her neck gently. 

"Oh babe... you never did learn to use pot holders..."

"I never used to have to... mr 'I'll cook'..."

"Babe, it doesn't matter if the food burns a bit, as long as you don't."

"Really?"

"Of course."

John smiles, kissing her neck again and handing her kitchen gloves. 

"Now.... try again."


End file.
